


Anonymous Lover

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin work with each other in a video game testing office. They work in the same room and Michael hates it. The office opens a chat room on their website, allowing fans to chat to each other. Michael and Gavin use it sometimes and soon come across each other, not knowing it’s actually them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That fucking asshole and his stupid accent. I can’t stand this prick any longer. I’ve finally been promoted to video game tester, but truthfully it feels like a demotion. I haven’t been in this office longer than a week and I’m already wanting my old job of shipping back.

This asshole I’m referring too is named Gavin Free. He comes to work every morning with his smug ass smile and that stupid overused british accent. I swear if I was aloud to hit him, trust me, I would. Everything he does irritates me. The way he talks, his smile, he way he looks at me, and his fucking nose! I hate him, and I know for sure he hates me as well. We aren’t meant to work with each other thats for sure.

My irritation grew ten times worse today. I wasn’t sure what made it so bad, maybe I was just sick of his bullshit, either way I just couldn’t stand him. Since I had no games to try out I decided to pop on some tunes and check out the website’s new chat room. You couldn’t use real names and the chat gave you avatars. I didn’t get why, maybe it was supposed to be more fun or exciting that way, or maybe it was to prevent cyber bullying. Pretty clever I’d say.

I join the with the user ‘swiss-fucking-cheese’. Why that user? Well, I was out with one of my friends, Ray, and during this stupid game I yelled out “Swiss fucking cheese!” and ever since then Ray made it my own punch line. It was stupid but funny so I didn’t really care.

I wanted my avatar to look like me but that was ridiculously hard to make for some reason, so instead I used one of the pre-made avatars. Luckily, to be funny, the company made middle finger avatars and I used one of those. I started up in the chat and just hung around there for a while. I got a few private messages about how I was being a dick or that I was funny. It was going pretty well so far.

Sudden I got a private message from ‘gknobs’. It was a pretty stupid name and I thought it was just going to be another complaint or compliment about my behaviour, but to my surprise it wasn’t. Who ever this person was was starting up a conversation.

_Gknobs started a conversation._

[1:00pm] Gknobs: Hello.

[1:05pm] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Hey?

[1:05pm] Gknobs: What’s up? I haven’t seen you around the chat, you new to it?

[1:07pm] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Well yeah, that’s kind of obvious isn’t it?  
  


The conversation started out slow and boring and soon I stopped replying once this guy started talking about the weather. Like I gave a crap about the weather, there’s a window not even three feet away from my desk. I closed the screen and got up, leaving for lunch. I turned back and looked at Gavin. He was busy typing up a storm for something probably meaningless. That guy always tries to find some way to suck up to the boss, it’s pretty fucking annoying.

~~

This went on for a few weeks. I’d go to work, ignore Gavin as usual, try finish work early then go to the chat. In these past few weeks I’ve continued my conversation with Gknobs. Sure he seemed boring at first but he kept throwing himself at me, so I finally gave in and it turns out he’s not that bad of a guy.

In the chat you can’t address names or else you get banned for a while.   
It doesn’t erase the message and you only get blocked for an hour, but we thought it was too much hassle, so we kept ourselves anonymous for now. I didn’t really care though, mysterious shit kind of excites me.

"What are you doing there?" I jumped as I heard the annoying accent pear from my left. I quickly closed the window and turned to Gavin, glaring at him deeply.

"What the fuck do you want Gavin?" I turned back around after replying, opening a new window to my previous work and pretended I was still working on it, though I was done nearly half an hour ago.

"Who were you talking to Michael?" Gavin scootched closer and I swear to god I was about to punch his nose back to regular size.

"I wasn’t talking to anyone, get back to your desk!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air. This idiot won’t give up! Why doesn’t he ever just leave me alone!

"Fine, fine I’ll stop." Gavin’s voice sounded a bit upset, but I really didn’t care. If hurting his feelings meant getting the point across, well then shall it be done!

When I was finally alone I popped open the old window and started the chat again.

  _Swiss-fucking-cheese started a conversation._

[2:08pm] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Hey dude, what’s up?

[2:10pm] Gknobs: Just got finished being yelled at by a complete prick!

[2:11pm] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Haha what?! What the fuck did you do to get yelled at?

[2:16pm] Gknobs: I really don’t know. He hasn’t liked me from day 1 and I have no clue why. It’s kind of frustrating.

[2:20] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Really dude? Sounds tough. Just keep trying, I’m sure he’ll break soon.

[2:25pm] Gknobs: Haha yeah maybe… Well I have to get going, talk to you later Chap.

[ 2:25pm ] Swiss-fucking-cheese: See ya 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin work with each other in a video game creating office. They work in the same room and they hate it. They literally can't stand each other. The office opens a chat room on their website, allowing fans to chat to each other. Michael and Gavin use it sometimes out of boredom and soon com across each other, not knowing it's actually them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry... This chapter is a little short..

_Gknobs started a conversation:_

[10:00am] Gknobs: Hey...

[10:10am] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Whoa dude, you okay?

[10:11am] Gknobs: Yeah, tip top.

[10:13am] Swiss-fucking-cheese: You sure? Your usual "hey" didn't seem very tip top to me.

[10:19am] Gknobs: I'm just mad at myself I guess.

[10:19am] Gknobs: I've fallen for someone bUT I CAN'T TELL YOU SO DON'T ASK!

[10:25am] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Okay, settle goddammit. I wasn't even going to ask. 

[10:27am] Gknobs: Oh... Well... Is it bad to fall for someone you basically just met?

[10:30am] Swiss-fucking-cheese: Depends how much you've talked to that person I guess? 

"Goddammit!" I heard Gavin yell from beside me. I turned and glared at the side of his head, annoyed he had interrupted my conversation.

"What the fuck is your problem Gavin?" When Gavin didn't answer I took an empty water bottle and threw it at his head. "Gavin stop complaining I'm trying to do shit right now."

"I just messed up! Ignore me!" Gavin yelled out. He messed up? For what, the ten billionth time? How is he not fired yet?

"Just keep it down." I turned back to the computer.

[10:33am] Gknobs: The person I like well... We haven't talked that much... Only a few weeks. Jesus I'm stupid.

[10:40am] swiss-fucking-cheese: What, seriously? Well, if you feel a connection than it's not that stupid... A little but sure but if you feel it dude you can't really help that.

_Gknobs disconnected:_

_"Huh, why'd he disconnect so quickly?"_  I shrugged it off and went to work. I had a lot to do, I really couldn't chat for long anyway.

_________

"Gavin!" I was going to fucking kill him. What do I find when I walk into the office? Oh just Gavin fucking Free spilling  _ **coffee**_  on  _ **my**_  keyboard! How the fuck was I going to get that fixed?

"Michael! I-I'm sorry! I tripped and-"

"You don't even drink fucking coffee! What the fuck is your problem!" I could feel my face growing so much hotter. I knew he didn't drink coffee, and I saw him drinking tea not even an hour earlier, so why the hell was he having coffee?

"I-I was just..." Gavin stopped mid sentence and looked down. He threw out the empty cup, storming out of the room. I looked down, my keyboard soaked in steaming coffee. Sighing I took the now broke keyboard and chucked it into the garbage, grabbed my coat, and made my way out of the door. Keyboards weren't all that expensive, and Gavin was sure lucky I wasn't making him buy me a new one.

I walked into the store, happy it was open this early. I walked straight to the keyboard section, avoiding eye contact from anyone in my way. I was not in the mood for any interaction today. I was being pushed back nearly half a days work on game testing and paper work, this clearly was not fair.

"Need any help sir?" I turned to the voice and saw a worker now standing beside me. He was just a but shorter than I was, short nearly black hair and a little bit of black stubble. He wore glasses that pressed to his nose, a red and white uniform and just regular fitted jeans. I looked down at the name tag and it read Ray.

"Oh, nah just picking up a new keyboard for work. Some ass hole I work with spilled coffee on my old one. Dick doesn't even drink coffee." My response made the other laugh for some odd reason. I raised an eyebrow and stared slightly at him.

"Sounds like someone has a crush on you dude." 

"What?" I clearly wasn't in the mood for this, and the thought of Gavin liking me was pissing me off even more.

"Hah, sorry dude just joking." With a nod Ray left me alone, and not a moment to soon, I was about to blow my own goddamn top off soon.  
I returned to work only to find an empty office, my desk cleaned up, and one hundred dollar bill and a twenty with a note that read, "Sorry again, seriously was an accident. Hope this makes up."

I stared at this for a little while, soon the words of Ray floating back into my head. I shook it off though and started up the keyboard. Lucky these things don't take long at all, I was done within ten minutes and quickly started up at my work. 

I didn't see Gavin at all that day and wondered if his stupid act drove him away in embarrassment. I didn't overly care all that much though, I just wanted to get my work down and get out of here. Something still bothered me though, why  _did_  Gavin have coffee?


End file.
